Brothers
by Denebola Topas
Summary: Well, they are brothers and trying to live their everyday life as normaly as possible... Well, trying...
1. Default Chapter

"Brothers"  
by Denebola Topas 

AN: Hello everybody. Ok imagine Kurei and Koganei came back to the present time, after Kurei finished things in the past. Why not? He did cast a time spell after the Hokage supposedly got destroyed. Soooooo for this story Recca and Kurei still have some powers. Not as strong as they were. Let's say they kept the basics like a formless flame and the ability to cast spells.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.

* * *

And so it begins…

**Story 1: Big big trouble**

Koganei was bored.

'I wanna play with Recca-niichan', he thought, while the teacher was scribbling some historical data on the board.

'Pheeew, I'm boooooored…'

Suddenly the door was roughly pushed open. In the doorway stood a dark figure.

"Eeetto, what's going on?" the teacher turned his gaze towards the newcomer. "Excuse me, but we are in the middle of class. Is there anything I could help you with? Who are you?"

"Koooganei." The figure growled darkly and took a step forward, obviously ignoring the teacher.

"Onii-sama?" Koganei jolted to his feet. 'Uh oh, brother seems pissed. I'm in serious trouble.'

"Was it you? Or Recca?"

Koganei gulped. 'Uh correction: I'm so dead.'

"Now?"

Before Koganei got the chance to respond his big brother turned slightly away from him and spoke up again:

"Kamui! Show yourself!" he ordered.

Another figure appeared at the end of the room in a dark corner.

"Master." He bowed.

"This is the last time I warn you Kamui. Keep away from my brothers. If I catch you again stalking either Koganei or Recca, you're getting punished. Am I clear?" Kurei asked in a dangeriously low voice.

"H…hai"

"Now get lost." With this he turned back to Koganei, grabbed him and lifted him easily.

"Let's go to your brother. I have to figure out which one of you has to die."

"Onii-samaaaaaa", Koganei wimmered.

Koganeis classmates looked speechless as their friend got dragged outside, having tears in his eyes. The teacher, too, just stared confused.

"Wha…What just happened?"

'Oh, this is boring.' Thought Recca.

"Yo, Hanabishi! Did you do something?" asked Domon loudly.

The teacher sighted. 'Not again.' She prayed.

"What?" Recca turned around and faced Domon. Domon just pointed outside the window.

"Why?… Oh shit."

Recca looked at Fuuko with big puppy eyes. "Please save me. I swear I didn't do anything."

"What?"

'Fine… Sure… this had to happen. Ok…. Continue, just continue…' the poor teacher tought, but it was too late. The pupils began to whisper among themselves. It was getting louder every second.

"What is going on?"

"Ok this is a dream right?"

"Yeah, or hell must have frozen over… Recca-kun is afraid?"

"Why you…." Recca got soon interrupted as the door got pushed open and a man walked in with a totally panicked boy under his right arm.

"Recca-niichan… Please, please help me…."

"Hanabishi Recca." Kurei began. 'Ugh, I'm dead.' Recca thought.

"Koganei Kaoru. I'm asking you this only once. Who did it?"

"Nii-chan? Did what?" Recca asked, not having a clue what his brother was talking about.

"Set me up." Kurei plainly said.

A soft giggle could be heard, suspicously coming from Fuukos direction. Recca looked at her completely lost.

"Neeee, Koganei-kun did you do the same with Kurei-kun as you did with Recca?" she asked innocently.

"Don't tell me.." Recca stared at the now crying boy. "You organized a blind date for Kurei?" he asked increduosly, jaw hanging wide open.

"Onii-chaaaaan?" Koganei pleaded.

Recca just began to laugh.

"Sorry, chibi. I don't have a death wish… Man…. I thought you wouldn't be so foolish to try this with Nii-chan." He shook his head.

* * *

Please RR.

You see this is supposed to be a fic about Recca, Koganei and Kurei living a … well 'normal' life as brothers. More chapters are to come soon…

Bye for now…


	2. Chapter

"Brothers"  
by Denebola Topas

Disclaimer: Please check chapter1 for the Disclaimer

AN: So this is the second chapter in this story. I should warn you right away, the stories will not be chronological, this story is set some time after the first, but a story will follow set before the first (Kurei's blind date) and another set inbetween story 1 and 2 (Kurei's punishment).

* * *

**Story 2: **O-bento (AN: The food in a lunch box or/and the lunch box itself, am not so sure.) 

It was right at the break between first and second period. Koganei was speaking with Ai-chan (AN: One of his bodyguards appearing in the manga, I made the name up.) when a voice suddenly shouted: "Yo, Koganei!"

Koganei turned to the door. His face lit up and he ran to the person.

"Niiiiiii-chaaan!" with that he tried to tackle his brother.

Recca just frowned, sidestepped and Koganei went flying through the door, soundly crashing at the opposite wall of the hall.

"Ow, that was mean", he complained while sitting up.

But the sudden sound of breaking glas startled them all. Koganeis classmates turned away from the two brothers to…well…a…cyborg?

"What is this?"

"It is a person, isn't it?"

"Now wait a moment… I know him!"

"Yeah, isn't this this strange guy, how was his name…"

"Kamui."

"Sure… Kamui who stalked Koganei and got scolded by his brother?"

"Well… it must be him…"

Just the moment Recca also turned around Kamui shouted:

"Recca-honey. Oh how wonderful to meet you here… I just dropped by to greet Koganei-honey. This must be fate." He said and rushed to hug Recca.

A vein on Recca's forehead started clearly to twich. As Kamui was in front of him he made a swiffly motion with his hand and sent Kamui, much like Koganei before, flying through the door. He crashed right next to Koganei who was still sitting on the ground watching curiously.

"As I said…not interested", began Recca calmly, then shouted "Get that already in that damn thick monkey-skull of yours!"

"Um, Kamui-san? Kurei-oniisama warned you to stalk me or Nii-chan anymore. So why are you here?"

"Koganei-honey. How can you ask me something like that? I know what awaits me by disobeying Kurei-sama's orders…but…my undying love…I could not live without seeing you or Recca-honey" Kamui said under heavy sobs. "To demand something like this of me…how cruel!" Kamui made the slightest move to hug Koganei before he passed out, hit by Koganei's fist straight in the face.

"He just won't get it in his head. This monkey. Just let me beat it into him!"

"Nii-chan? Shouldn't we just tell Onii-sama?" Koganei smiled wickedly. "He will dislike that very much and give Kamui a lesson he will not forget that easily."

"You trully are evil, you know that? But I kinda like this idea." Koganei's smile only broadened.

"By the way Nii-chan, why are you here?"

"Mom sent me",… short break…,"…since you forgot this, you moron!" tossing a box to Koganei. Koganei's eyes became all watery. "My o-bento…Nii-chan you saved me!" he said but suddenly froze and closed his eyes.

BAM!

A similar box landed on Recca's head.

"Ugh?"

"Thank you Recca for bringing your brother his o-bento. But you surely shouldn't pick on him, since you made me come after you anyway, because you forgot yours, too!"

"Mom."

"Sorry, mom."

Just then Kamui decided to stir up. This, unfortunately for him, caught Kagerou's attention.

"Why?…Kamui." She picked him up by his collar.

"Don't come near my sons…you…you."

Recca and Koganei shielded their eyes.

"That's too cruel to watch."

"Yeah, no need to tell Nii-chan. Moms punishment will go beyond his."

"Ne, nii-chan? You think Kamui will survive mom?"

"Maybe…"

Slap! "How do you dare!"

"…not." Recca ended.

* * *

A big big thank you for all who reviewed, I hope you liked this chapter, too.

Please RR


End file.
